


blue skirt

by siriracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriracha/pseuds/siriracha
Summary: maybe seungmin didn't hate changbin that much, at least not when he was squeezing his ass under a short blue skirt
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 41





	blue skirt

Seungmin hated one of his classmates; Seo Changbin. He was arrogant, but not with everyone, just Kim. He pissed him off by going against him during class and betting with him on physical education. Things that, physically speaking, were not within Kim's reach. 

And today was another day when they would have physical education, the small body and totally marked by a tight race and short shorts - also tight - was already on court. 

On that particular day, Seungmin had taken a big step in his life; the exclusion in his life of the fear of wearing what he liked. Encouraged by Jisung and Hyunjin, his blue embroidered skirt swayed over his body as Kim rolled over. It was quite a sight. 

But that didn't change Changbin's thirst for provoking the other. Even from afar, Kim could already notice his smile on his side, the glazed eyes on him, and that continual feeling that he would get ready. Seungmin sighed, exhausted. He wouldn't fall for Seo's provocations, at least not when he was in a slow process of self acceptance. 

\- Seungmin! Hold that! - Changbin shouted as he threw the basketball at Seungmin's soft body, which soon spilled to the ground, tearing out what little patience there was in Kim.

\- What the hell, Changbin? Can you just leave me alone today? - He answered by getting up, along with his middle finger, taking a loud laugh from Changbin. 

\- It looked good on you. - Changbin said last, taking the ball back, as he took one last look at the highlight that skirt gave to his partner's ass, and looking for Minho on the court. 

Seungmin headed to the stands, where Jisung and Hyunjin whispered. 

\- Why is it red? - Hyunjin asked laughing. 

\- I am not. - He answered by sitting down. 

\- Changbin pissed you off again? - Jisung asked without getting an answer. - Or did he praise you? - He said by getting slapped in the back of Seungmin's head. 

\- He just said it looked good on me. - The other two friends looked at each other. 

\- Seems more than that to me. - Hyunjin said as he stared at the other group of friends from afar. - He won't take his eye off you. - Seungmin looked towards Seo, who really wouldn't take his eye off him. 

\- The question is - Jisung said - who can take their eye off you in that skirt? 

\- Am I that bad? - He asked trying to cover his legs, failing. The two friends quickly denied it. 

\- You look very good. That's the problem. - Hyunjin said, laughing next to Jisung. 

\- Is that a problem? - Innocent Kim asked really concerned. 

\- To Changbin seems to be, he's even messing up the baskets! - Jisung said pointing to the angry little one on the court. 

\- They're already whispering! - Hyunjin. - Soon they'll come to annoy us. - Hyunjin closed his mouth and Felix ran at them, all sweaty. 

\- Hyung is challenging you! - He said with difficulty. - You're running away again? - Jisung got up suddenly, pulling his friends by the hand.

They ran to the court, Seungmin sighed in anger at seeing the others making fun of the boys' lack of athletic talent. Jisung then came up to them, smiling debauched. 

\- Let's make a bet. - Han dictated. - The group that wins have to do what the other one wants for a week. - The others agreed, confident.

\- Is that all right with you? - Chan asked. - You're at a disadvantage. - The three of you looked at each other and agreed. 

The match started quickly, no one was happier at that moment than the teacher to see everyone so focused on playing. 

The first half was a disgrace for Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jisung, who were not at all adept at the game. But by a big twist and a lot of sweat, they won. And perhaps, by a bit of Changbin's bewilderment over Seungmin's ass. 

The boys were already starting to wonder what they were going to ask for and the shame that would get the other boys through. By the end of the class, Seungmin already had in mind a wish he would make to Changbin, to make up for the anger the little one made him have. 

He went to the dressing room, frightened that he only had Changbin still on the spot. He arrived there laughing, obviously he would provoke Seo. 

\- What would you ask if you had won? - He asked, drawing Changbin's attention, who smiled sideways. 

\- Do you really want me to say it? - He asked as he crossed his arms while moistening his small but fleshy lips. 

\- It can't be worse than his own existence on Earth. - He laughed, making Changbin deny it with his head. 

\- Why are you so curious? You want me to give you a sample? - He smirked, coming closer. Not that Seungmin hadn't noticed he was still shirtless, he just didn't want to highlight it because well, he hated Changbin. But Seo's slow approach, and the junction of his bodies as he looked into his eyes, made him wonder if it was really hatred he felt for that cute little, muscle and hot. Yeah, fucking hot. 

Changbin held Seungmin's thin waist, touching his lips and making Seo feel a slight shiver in his body by touching the cloth to his skin. Seo now held his waist with both hands as he kissed Seungmin on the mouth, neck and exposed clavicle. He suddenly stopped, lowering his cold hands to Kim's ass. - Can I? - Seo asked before finally squeezed that ass that was driving you crazy. His hands wandered down the thighs of shy Seungmin, who needed a lot of courage to touch and feel Changbin's almost defined abdomen.

Changbin moved one of his hands to Seungmin's stiff limb, massaging the head of his penis under his underwear until a knock on the door was heard.

\- Seungmin? Are you there? - Hyunjin asked from the other side of the door. Kim finally realized what he was doing and shouted back, settling down. 

Hyunjin was startled to see that Kim was completely flushed and nervous. 

\- Were you guys...? - He asked quietly when Seungmin walked through the door. He nodded quickly, turning red again. - I thought you hated him. 

\- Me too, Hyunjin. Me too, Hyunjin.


End file.
